<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dress, dress by andromeda84</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308584">Dress, dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromeda84/pseuds/andromeda84'>andromeda84</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my poetry, which is a new thing now [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromeda84/pseuds/andromeda84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>My father almost hit me two nights ago, I don't like my new phone (too high-tech for me), I screwed over my final paper, I can't study much anymore, I cry all the time, I feel so lifeless, I have to starve so I lose weight nefore picture day, I can't cum at all, my period started an hour ago... But I'm having real nice time with my brother, I'm gonna get wasted today and hopefully hook up with someone (hopefully with L).</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my poetry, which is a new thing now [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754884</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dress, dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dress, dress, what a pretty dress</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, teach me how to obsess</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, I have something to confess</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, look at you, such a crying mess</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, look at you, such a desperate to starve mess</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, look at you, such a twisting around your waist mess</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, look at you, such an ugly mess</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, look at you, such a fat mess</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, look at you, exactly like your mother (she's a mess)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, this isn't a sucess</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, it isn't a progress</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, I need it to repress</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, wanna guess</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, I took pictures, there's few less,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, wanna see, say yes</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, oh how I want your caress</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, make me undress</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, I wanna call, unless</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, is it stress</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, it's all from such a depress</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, such a feeling of less</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, made to impress</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, I want to impress</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dress, dress, in my stomach I feel such fullness</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My father almost hit me two nights ago, I don't like my new phone (too high-tech for me), I screwed over my final paper, I can't study much anymore, I cry all the time, I feel so lifeless, I have to starve so I lose weight nefore picture day, I can't cum at all, my period started an hour ago... But I'm having real nice time with my brother, I'm gonna get wasted today and hopefully hook up with someone (hopefully with L).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>